Unmarried Colleger
by anonim now
Summary: "Bukannya aku tidak punya orang yang kusukai, bukannya aku belum pernah dilamar samasekali, bukan begitu.." "Hanya saja orang yang kusukai dan yang melamarku bukan orang yang sama" Aku suka kata Sano ttg menikah dengan orang pertama yang kau sukai, tapi Pemuda lain ini.. sangat menarik


Di umurku yang menginjak seperempat abad ini aku seharusnya sudah mulai memaklumi kenapa pertanyaan tentang 'kapan menikah?' akan sangat sering ditanyakan padaku. Aku bukannya tidak pernah memikirkannya, tapi ada seorang sahabat dekatku dulu yang memengaruhi cara berfikirku. Dia banyak menularkan sifat-sifat lugu dan polosnya padaku, membuatku sampai sekarang enggan peduli pada hal-hal semacam pernikahan, apalagi pacaran, -yang terakhir itu bukan stlye-ku sama sekali.

Aku mulai tertampar oleh keadaan, ketika satu-persatu bangku di ruang kuliahku mulai kosong, kebanyakan dari mereka ijin menikah. Kini kelas jadi terlihat seperti perkumpulan_ unmarried_ _colleger. _Aku awalnya bisa menjadi batu, yang keras tak peduli pada keadaan ini. Tapi umurku tak bisa membohongiku, toh aku juga mulai berfikir kapan bisa menikah? mau tinggal dimana? di rumah ibu? atau di rumah ayah? atau sendirian?. Aku teringat kata-kata Memori bulan lalu via telepon,

"..Jangan tersinggung Ai, tapi menikah itu bukan hal tabu, dan bagiku orang-orang yang menghindari pernikahan hanya ada 2 kemungkinan, mereka tidak menghargai kesetiaan yang ada dalam pernikahan, masih suka bermain-main, dan tidak serius. Dan yang kedua adalah yang benar-benar bodoh sampai tidak tahu apakah dirinya pantas berfikir tentang pernikahan atau tidak"

Aku mulai mengerti kata-katanya. Aku menghela nafas dalam. Aku teringat lagi kata-kata Sano dulu saat pernikahannya tahun lalu;

"Aku sudah putuskan akan menikah dengan orang pertama yang kusukai, yah agar aku tidak menyimpan banyak perasaan suka pada orang lain. Maka dari itu aku menikahi Rinko"

"Seolah kau tidak ada pilihan huh?" Rinko menyindir agak dingin.

"Memang tidak" Sano tersenyum lebar kearah Rinko, membuat Rinko bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, apalagi aku, Sora, Haiji, Ueki dan yang lain kami hanya tertawa tertahan, takut Rinko tersinggung.

Aku ikut tertawa kecil mengingatnya, sambil berjalan melewati dam besar sore itu, sepulang kuliah. Aku melihat matahari senja mulai kehilangan warna merahnya. Aku menghela nafas dalam,

"Bukannya aku tidak punya orang yang kusukai, bukannya aku belum pernah dilamar samasekali, bukan begitu.." Aku bergumam dalam hati, "Hanya saja orang yang kusukai dan yang melamarku bukan orang yang sama"

Aku membuka pintu rumah, bau sup jamur shintake mendesak indera penciumanku. Sambil buru-buru aku melepas sepatu maryjane ku, segera aku setengah berlari ke arah ibuku, memeluknya dari belakang ketika sedang asik mengaduk sup setengah matang.

"Tadaima, Kaachan"

"Okaeri.. itoshii, kapan kau pulang? ibu tak mendengar suara pintu"

"Baru saja kok, Oji-san mana?"

"Baru mengantar nii-san mu membeli keperluan asramanya di kota, Ai-chaan sebaiknya kau mulai memanggil Shiraishi-sama dengan Otousan kau sudah tinggal disini 8 tahun"

"Aku belum terbiasa bu, maaf-" Aku menyomot sepotong jamur goreng panas di meja, sambil meraih kursi terdekat. Terdiam. Hening sementara.

ya.. sudah hampir 8 tahun aku pindah ke Kobe ke rumah ibuku yang baru. Memang ini perjanjian antara ayah dan ibu kandungku saat cerai dulu. Hak asuhku dibagi menjadi periode tertentu, 8 tahun semenjak bercerai aku tinggal bersama ayah, di Shibuya, dan 8 tahun kemudian di rumah ibu di sini, di Kobe, bersama dengan Shiraishi-jii-san suami ibu yang baru, dan Jirou-kun saudara tiriku yang lebih muda 4 tahun dariku.  
Bulan depan genap 8 tahun dan aku akan pindah lagi ke Shibuya, tapi akhir-akhir ini ibu sering sakit, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kobe tahun ini apalagi kuliahku tanggung tinggal 3 semester lagi. Aku melirik ibu, hening masih terjadi, dan bahu ibu terlihat sedikit terguncang. Aku mendekatinya, memeluknya lagi.

"Aku akan tetap disini tahun ini bu, akan kuusahakan panggil jii-san dengan touchaan" Tangan ibu yang terlihat pucat meraih tanganku yang memeluknya tangisnya sedikit tertahan, senyumnya timbul bersama anggukan kecil.

Aku membuka-buka buku Etika Bisnis Praktis yang tebalnya nyaris satu jengkal. Adik tiriku Jirou berada sekitar 3 meter di depanku mengepak barang-barangnya, lusa dia akan masuk akademi baseball nasional Jepang. Aku berulang kali mengubah posisi dudukku di sofa bingung mau membaca buku tebal itu dari mana, ketika Ibu masuk membawa handuk tebal Jirou, dan membantu mengepak barang bawaannya.

"hey Jirou-Chibi, calon pemain baseball nasional Jepang harusnya tidak meminta ibu mengepak barangnya" Aku iseng meledek adik tiriku.

"Calon mahasiswa bisnis 25 tahun juga harusnnya sudah mencuci pakaian suaminya, bukan pakaiannya minta dicuci ibunya.." Jirou balas mengejek,

"Enak saja itu cuma sekali ya!"

"Aku juga cuma sekali.." Jirou menjulurkan lidah, berlari keluar ruangan.

Aku menahan tanganku yang mau menjitaknya keras, sambil bersungut-sungut, Ibu geleng kepala;

"Ibuku tidak keberatan kok mencuci pakaianmu Ai, tapi dipikir-pikir, kau memang sudah seharusnya menikah dan mencuci pakaian suamimu. Ibu, jii-san, dan ayah kandungmu juga sudah sepakat mengijinkanmu menikah" Ibu memamndangku dengan mimik lucu.  
"Lamaran kawanmu 3 minggu lalu itu, lekaslah kau pertimbangkan, Ai.."

Aku tertegun, aku jadi teringat bagaimana pemuda pirang itu dengan tiba-tiba melamarku, padahal aku samasekali tak tahu menahu dia tinggal di Kobe juga, selama setahun lalu. Ya pemuda yang Ibu ku sebut kawanku itu setahun lalu pindah ke Kobe Jepang setelah selesai kuliah di Ireland, Inggris. Dia yang kukenal sebagai..

Robert Haydn.

[1 - newInbox yourMail]

RobertHaydn Rob-Haydn

Oct 25 (2 Hours ago) to me via email

_"Kalau kau tak keberatan Mori-san, bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku 3 minggu lalu sore ini, di Kedai Kopi dekat Universitasmu? -Robert H."_

Aku melepas HP dari tanganku lemah, aku belum pernah berusaha mencari jawaban ku sendiri untuk dikatakan pada Robert bahkan sejak pertama kali dia melamarku.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku pulang cepat pagi itu, dosen ku tiba-tiba sakit. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, aku malah senang aku bisa pulang cepat. Aku membuka pintu rumahku semangat;

"Tadaima.."

"Ah! Ai-chan, ada seseorang yag mencarimu tadi, dia temanmu dari Shibuya, Ibu menyuruhnya mencarimu di Universitasmu, ibu tidak tahu kau akan pulang cepat"

"Siapa? kenapa dia tidak mengirimku e-mail atau menelponku?"

"Dia kehilangan HP-nya di kereta, anak yang malang, ohya, dia bilang namanya-..."

BRAK

Aku membanting pintu, buru-buru aku keluar dari rumah, berlari menuju Universitas. Aku tak habis pikir dia akan datang hari ini, ceroboh sekali kehilangan HP-nya padahal dia baru sekali pernah berkunjung ke Kobe, itu pun 5 tahun lalu. Payah.. Bodoh!

Aku tak menemukannya di Universitas, bahkan Pak satpam tidak mengenali pemuda yang aku sebutkan ciri-cirinya. Aku terduduk di kursi taman Universitasku lelah.

"Huft.. kau ini dimana..-Ueki"

Sejurus seorang pemuda mendekatiku, aku tersadar dari kelelahan fisiku, memandang pemuda yang berdiri di depanku. Aku kaget, jam berapa ini?

"Mori-san, beruntung aku bertemu denganmu di sini" Suara jepang dengan aksen inggris yang sengau itu berat terdengar. Aku masih terperangah.  
Robert Haydn berdiri tepat di depanku sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya pertemuanku dengan Robert, diawali dengan keheningan yang sudah terduga. Aku bingung, Robert samasekali tidak memulai bicara, seolah dia nyaman dengan hal itu, padahal dia sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban yang bentuknya bukanlah keheneningan.  
Aku tergugah memulai pembicaraan;

"Robert, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu sesuatu?" Aku memegang cangkir kopi mungil dengan kedua tanganku, mengetuk-etukan jariku pada dindingnya pelan.

Pemuda beriris biru langit itu menatapku antusias, matanya yang pucat tak pernah berubah, seingatku, sejak kami pertama bertemu.

"Ya, silahkan.." Dia mencondongkan badannya kearahku.

"Apa yang membuatmu melamarku?"

Dia kembali duduk tegak, tangannya memainkan sendok gulanya di cangkir, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menjawab;

"Sejak aku pindah Inggris, aku mulai banyak memiliki teman, tapi di antara semua teman itu, aku tak pernah dekat sedekat aku mengenal persahabatanmu dengan Ueki, dan kawan-kawan. Aku berfikir keras bagaimana bisa Ueki menjadi sangat kuat dengan sahabat-sahabat seperti kalian, sepertimu. Kupikir cara berfikir Uekilah yang membuatnya kuat, caranya menganggapmu dan kawan-kawan lain sebagai sahabatlah yang membuatnya hebat. Aku ingin seperti dia, aku ingin berfikir seperti itu. Agar aku sama kuatnya dengan Ueki. Berfikir tentang bagaimana menjadi kuat seperti Ueki, entah kenapa membuatku berfikir tentangmu. Orang yang aku fikirkan di dunia ini dengan sangat dalam hanya ada 3, Ayahku, Ueki, dan kau.. kau satu-satunya gadis yang aku fikirkan, jadi aku fikir tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa aku sukai selain dirimu.."

Aku tertegun, wajahku merah muda, kuning, hijau, ungu... ah aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku menunduk dalam ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke HP-ku  
, dari nomor tidak kukenal, tapi karena aku tidak punya hal untuk disampaikan pada Robert, aku menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo? Mori?" Suara yang tak asing terdengar dari seberang telepon

"Ya?Ini siapa?"

"Aku? Aku Ueki Kosuke..Kau dimana? Aku di Kobe"

Aku impuls berdiri dari dudukku,

"Aku tahu kau di Kobe, Kau dimananya Kobe, Ha?" aku bertanya tidak santai,

Robert melirikku dari balik cangkir kopinya.

"Di depan Universitas Kobe, di tamannya kukira" suaranya agak ragu

"Tetap disana! jangan bergerak!" Aku bergerak menggeser kursi, sebelum benar-benar pergi aku pamitan kilat pada Robert;

"Aku tidak lama, aku ada urusan sebentar" Aku melesat setelah Robert berikan anggukan kecil yang bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku memukul tasku ke arah Ueki yang berdiri mematung di samping telepon umum taman saat aku datang kesana.

"Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk tidak bergerak?" Ueki berkata polos, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau menyiksa diri dan tidak duduk, bodoh!" Aku memukulnya lagi,

Ia tersenyum, aku memandangnya bingung antara mau ikut tersenyum dan marah

"kenapa tersenyum, ha?" kataku sarkatis

"Aku merindukan pukulanmu hehe"

Aku memukulnya lagi.. sangat keras

"Kenapa jarang main kesini? kau melupakanku?" Aku bertanya pada ueki, setelah kami berhasil mendapatkan kursi taman yang kosong untuk mengobrol.

"tidak" dia menjilat es krim yang aku belikan untuknya.

"lalu?"

"Aku sibuk dengan toko tanamanku, kau juga sepertinya sibuk dengan kuliahmu, apalagi kita sudah 25 tahun"

Aku mulai agak sensitif dengan angka itu, aku mengenyrit tidak senang,  
"kenapa dengan 25 tahun?"

Ueki melirikku sekilas  
"Berarti kita sudah dewasa"

Ueki menelan corn terakhir, sebelum melanjutkan

"Aku tidak bisa terus mengunjungimu, itu tidak sopan"

Aku menunduk tersenyum, dia sudah berubah kah? jadi semakin dewasa begitu? sudah berfikir tentang adab pertemuan lelaki dan peremupuan kah? Aku malu mengakui aku bahkan kehilangan adabku ketika dihadapkan pada pertemuanku dengan nya.  
Aku berdiri,

"Kalau begitu, segera selesaikan urusanmu denganku, tidak sopan berduaan begini di umur kita yang 25 tahun, kenapa kau kesini?" Aku bertanya tegas tapi normal.

"Ingin bertanya, kapan kau selesai kuliah? kapan kau pulang ke Shibuya? kau mau tinggal dimana setelah perjanjian orang tuamu selesai? berarti setelah kau menikah, kau ingin tinggal dimana? Kobe? Shibuya?"

Mungkin, untuk diriku yang berumur 16 tahun dulu jika ditanyai hal semacam ini oleh Ueki, aku akan sangat salah tingkah, terlalu bahagia atau malah bertingkah memalukan? aku tidak ingat persis apa yang aku lakukan jika aku masih 16 tahun. Sekarang aku bersyukur aku sudah berumur 25 tahun untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur, ya! karena aku sudah bisa menguasai diriku, ketika pemuda yang kau sukai menunjukkan perhatiannya padamu seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas, tepatnya menahan nafas agar emosiku tidak terlihat jelas. Aku sudah belajar bagaimana caranya menanggapi hal-hal semacam ini atau.. aku sudah belajar untuk melupakan bagaimana rasanya? aku berusaha diam selama berfikir harus menjawab apa, kalau kau tanya aku bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, tentu saja sejujurnya aku bahagia, Ueki datang ke Kobe jauh-jauh setelah sekian lama, membawa harapan masa SMA ku. Harapan yang aku pinjam istilahya dari Sano, yaitu 'menikah dengan orang pertama uang aku sukai'.

Aku masih diam. Air mata hangat terasa mengalir di pipiku. Aku memejamkan mata, menggeleng, ini film drama kah? haruskah aku menangis? menjijikan sekali.. memalukan, aku telah belajar meletakkan harga diriku tinggi selama bersekolah di Kobe, bisakah aku sejenak menerapkan teori harga diri tinggi ini? kenapa aku menangis?

"Kau.. kenapa Mori?"

Bahkan pada pemuda yang masih memanggil namaku dengan nama keluarga, ketika bahkan kita sudah berteman lama? apa kau masih mau meletakkan harapanmu pada pundak lelaku polos ah bodoh ini? Ai Mori?

jawabannya.. adalah.. YA

"Aku akan tinggal dimana pun suamiku menghendakiku tinggal, kalau pun itu jauh dari Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, toh selama itu di Bumi, aku masih bisa mengunjungi mereka kan?, dan aku masih akan di Kobe sampai 3 semester ajaran lagi, Kaachan dan Touchan sudah setuju hal itu, mereka menyetujuiku menikah kapan saja, tapi aku tetap harus menyelesaikan kuliahku disini sampai 3 semester depan. Hanya itu kan yang kau tanyakan? kenapa tidak tanya lewat e-mail? Kousuke Ueki?"

"Aku.."

"Ah.. Ueki, aku tadi ada janji dengan temanku, aku ijin sebentar ya.."

Aku berlari meninggalkan Ueki yang sedikit bingung, ah dia selalu bertampang begitu.

Aku berlari menuju kedai kopi tempat Robert menungguku. Aku melihatnya masih duduk gelasnya masih setengah penuh namun kurasa sudah tidak hangat lagi;

Aku terengah, berdiri di sampingnya, Robert yang melihatku menghampirinya, berdiri menghadapku.

"Kita belum menikah. Dan kita sudah 25 tahun.. tidak sopan berbicara berdua saat kita sudah dewasa Robert.." -aku meminjam kata-kata ueki, "Maka dari itu aku akan menyelesaikan urusan kita sekarang, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama-" aku agak membungkuk meminta maaf, "Aku sudah menyukai seseorang.. meski dia belum pasti akan melamarku, aku masih ingin menunggunya.. Robert.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu, maaf, kau terlalu tiba-tiba" Aku menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Orang yang kau sukai belum melamarmu?" Robert mengaduk cangkir kopinya lagi sambil tetap berdiri. Mendesah elegan.

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu.. sampai nanti kalau kau bosan menunggu, kau bisa menikah denganku ya?" Robert tersenyum, memandangku dengan tatapan yang aku tak berani mengartikannya apa.

"Tapi penantian itu membosankan ya? Ai?.. Jadi, biarkan aku membalasmu.. aku beri kau waktu 3 semester, kalau kau tidak menikah dengannya, kau harus menikah dengan ku.., kau tahu.. alasanmu barusan belum cukup untukku" Robert bermain waktu denganku.  
Sebenarnya aku mulai berfikir dia pemuda yang cerdas.

"Ya"

Ueki menatap aku yang berjalan pelan ka arahnya, dia memandangku lega.

"Kau lama sekali.. aku lapar"

"Maaf, ayo kita kerumahku, ibuku pasti sudah masak banyak, hari ini Jirou adikku akan ke Kyoto"  
Aku tersenyum sekenanya, berbalik mengajak ueki mengikutiku. Pikiranku masih pada kata-kata Robert tadi. Apa aku gegabah? TIDAK! aku juga tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku menanti ueki menikahiku, lebih baik aku memang menikah dengan Robert kalau itu terjadi. Robert bukan pemuda yang sulit dicari kebaikannya.

"Mori.."

Ueki memanggilku dengan nama keluarga lagi,

"Hn?" Aku hanya memutar sebagian tubuhku setengah acuh.

"Aku membangun rumah baru milikku sendiri di Shibuya. Aku akan tinggal disana. Kau mau tinggal disana bersamaku? aku ingin bisa memakan masakanmu terus selama aku tinggal disana bersamamu.."

"Memasak?" Aku memutar tubuhku mengahdap ueki dengan sempurna. masih mencerna.

'bisa memakan masakanmu terus' itu kata-kata yang digunakan untuk mengkiaskan sebuah..

lamaran? aku tidak cupu sampai tidak tahu makna tren eksplisit ini sepertinya, tapi .. apa benar ueki melamarku? mimpi ini terlalu ... cepat

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya meyakinkan

"Tinggalah bersamaku.. jadi mau tidak menikah denganku?"

Kau selalu tahu jawabanku kan? perlukah aku turunkan harga diri ini untuk menceritakannya ulang?

OWARI


End file.
